1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file management device, a printer, and a file management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proposed file management device groups and manages a plurality of files. For example, a device described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-171053 automatically groups files that satisfy a condition such that the next file has been recorded within one hour subsequent to a last file, then register this group in listing data, and uses the registered listing data to carry out a process such as reproducing of movie files.